An Everyday Fairy Tail
by happyisahabit
Summary: #1: It had to be criminal for a couch to feel this good. / #3: "No movie with two people kissing in the rain on the cover is ever good, Lucy." / #6. Sticking a finger into the bowl and licking it did not help at all. / Always complete! Oneshots in a modern AU for everyday prompts. NaLu
1. Furniture Shopping

AN: Hey guys! I'm starting up this set of oneshots that will be based on every day styled OTP prompts from the tumblr blog otpprompts and any others I think of. This first one came to my attention thanks to akela-nakamura. :)

The story will always be marked complete, the pairing will always be NaLu, the prompt will be included at the beginning (unless it ruins the plot line), and all of the chapters will be set in a 'modern AU' as in no magic.

Hope you enjoy!

zabeth

**Prompt**: OTP shopping for their first apartment and splitting up, but ending up lost in IKEA.

* * *

It took Lucy a full twenty minutes to pull her gluttonous boyfriend-soon-to-be-roommate away from the smells and tastes of the Swedish cuisine. He was flailing and reaching out towards the meatballs and cinnamon rolls as though he was parting from his one true love. And that thought, well, that thought made Lucy the _teensiest _bit angry.

As soon as they turned the corner, Natsu was only looking forlornly over his shoulder at the cheap buffet and Lucy was crushing her irritation down. Honestly, she probably should have just come by herself to get furniture for their new (first) apartment (together!), but when they'd heard about the wonderland that is IKEA, Natsu just had to tag along. His eyes had been so round and excited to help that she hadn't been able to say no.

This was probably the only time he would ever willingly go shopping.

"There's so many things here, Luce!" His attention was back to the store that was unfolding in one living room to dining room to the next. "I'm all fired up!"

"Of course! We have to find the coolest things for our apartment," she said, glancing up at him. He tore his gaze from the mix of bright and neutral colors to look down into her eyes. Unable to help himself, he threw an arm around her and squeezed her flush against his side. He smirked when her rosy blush began to creep up her neck. Was she still so embarrassed by his affection after all the time they'd been dating? "I'm going to, uh, go get a cart or something."

Lucy ducked out of his hold and he turned his attention back to the patterned throws and knickknacks, a smile still gracing his face. She made her way over to the carts and bags.

"Huh? Why does this cart look so weird?" The cart didn't have a basket except the kiddy seat and just stuck out with two metal bars. Lucy just stared at it, willing the answer to miraculously appear. And appear it did, in the form of another customer to her left. Surreptitiously, Lucy watched the man pull out a cart and hang one of the bags between the bars, or hooks as she now realized. She also saw them grab a measurement tape, pencil and pad of paper and decided to grab that, too.

Sighing as she made sure she now had everything, she started to push the cart forward. Shopping hadn't been this hard with her last apartment since it had been pre-furnished and before that, she'd lived in a big mansion, obviously furnished by her parents or some designer they'd hired. Lucy felt determination well up in her chest. She could do this!

She could do anything with Natsu by her side.

Wait.

Where was he?!

* * *

Natsu wandered through the next room; this one was decorated with big round paper lanterns and dark furniture. It was very modern and thin bookcases framed the TV console which had canvas drawers in it. The gray couch looked angular at best, but not very comfortable. He figured that Lucy wouldn't like it. Stepping through the open archway in the fake wall, Natsu found something much more Lucy-esque.

The walls were a light green and the furniture was a natural-looking maple color. The bookcases were wider and had a shelf in the center that had a glass pane in front of it. He could just picture all of Lucy's books fitting in that space and the little trinkets she had shoved to the corner of her desk behind the glass panels. The console was the same color and the coffee table that was paired with it was the same wood on the legs, but the table top was glass, tinted blue. The couch itself was what had initially drew Natsu's eye, as it was very plush and looked incredibly comfortable. It was a shade of blue that came out a little darker than the table against the cream carpet.

He snickered as he remembered when they first found the place they were moving into and Lucy had _had_ to do the 'carpet test'. When the realtor wasn't looking, Lucy had quickly slipped off her shoes and sank her toes into the carpet approvingly. That carpet was just about the same color as this one, so he figured he'd just have to get a bucket of paint to cheer up the sandy walls of their soon-be-living room to make it complete.

Natsu stepped around the table, grateful that their layout was a little wider than the showroom's, given both his and his girlfriend's propensity for being clumsy. He took one last look at the couch and sank down. The reaction was instantaneous. Natsu slipped further into the couch, slouching and relaxing, his eyes falling closed as he released a sigh. It had to be criminal for a couch to feel this good.

He felt the twinges of sleep creeping into his eyes, but fought it off. Lucy would kill him if he fell asleep in a store again! The thought woke him thoroughly and he started looking around for his favorite blonde.

"Luce? Lucy?" Reluctantly, he got up. After not finding her in either of the next rooms, he grabbed the nearest patron by the scruff of their shirt, starting to feel dread edging in. None of the people in the immediate area were able to say they'd seen a 'blonde with big boobs' either because they'd instantly ran from the anxious rosette or they stuttered out a 'no, honest, we haven't seen anybody!'

Natsu just stood in the center of the aisle as people walked around him in a wide berth.

He'd lost Lucy.

"Oh hell."

* * *

Lucy was still a little frazzled around the edges, but had managed to find some solace in the vast cooking supply section. She'd checked her watch dozens of times, frustrated that she hadn't thought to make him bring his cell phone.

"We'll be together the whole time, he says! Who would I need to call when I'm with you, he says!" She angrily stowed a set of dragon shaped cookie-cutters in the bag. Pausing, she looked back at the item she'd just violently acquired. She could feel tears gathering as she stared at the majestic reptilian bakeware aide. Just where was he? They were supposed to do this together!

She scrubbed at her eyes and saw that some of the other patrons were looking at her funny. I mean, who cries next to the spatulas? Lifting her chin, Lucy moved to the next section, following the big yellow arrows.

After turning the corner, she saw row after row of beds. Pillow-topped mattresses to futons, as far as the eye could see. Okay, so it wasn't that far, but Lucy still felt rather intimidated by the sheer number of options. At random, she pushed her cart over to the foot of one bed and sat down on the right side.

She could feel her eyes burning again. How was she supposed to pick out a bed for their first apartment without him? Natsu was surprisingly picky about where he slept, considering he'd been using a hammock up until he'd started breaking into her own apartment. Flopping over to her side, Lucy slipped her feet out of her sandals and curled up.

This mattress reminded her of the one Natsu'd liked the best: the one furnished by her old apartment complex. It was soft and conformed to her curves, but it just felt too big when Natsu wasn't trying to be a human starfish to her left.

* * *

Natsu was definitely panicking now. He scurried section to section, trying to catch a glimpse of shiny hair swaying in a high ponytail, but had yet to find it. He'd even run down every aisle of boxes and bags in the store's weird warehouse-basement. He was back in the showrooms now, finding himself in a maze of kitchens.

Natsu didn't bother looking at the counters or cabinets anymore, just as he didn't bother asking people if they'd seen his girl. He vaguely registered the entirely metallic kitchen when the window over the sink caught his attention peripherally. Skidding to a stop, he back up until he could look through the window.

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief. There she was.

Weirdly enough, this window pointed straight into the bedding department and the bed right below the window contained his favorite person.

He stole a quick glance around before pushing the pane all the way up. Like hell he was going to try and walk around this crazy kitchens. He'd gotten lost once already and he had no desire to do it again. Besides, the best path to get to Lucy was the direct one. Quietly, he hopped up on the counter and slipped through the sill, jerking his center of mass up a little when the fake wall protested lightly under his weight.

Like he'd done many times before, he carefully landed on the bed and tucked himself around the blonde. He felt her flinch and try to squirm away, but he held firm, sinking into the mattress behind her.

"Mmmm, you picked a good one, Luce."

At his voice, she relaxed exponentially and released the breath she'd taken in to scream. She curled her hands around his wrists.

"I found all the kitchen stuff…" she murmured. He could tell she was a little upset, but figured it was just because he'd gone running off without realizing it.

"I found a living room. And a really, really comfy couch."

"Nap-worthy?"

"Definitely."

"Good. I found a dragon shaped cookie cutter."

Natsu grinned into her hair. His Luce was the best.

Just as he was about to turn her around and tell her so, with words or not, there was a loud sound of someone angrily clearing their throat from the foot of the bed. Natsu lifted his head and Lucy tucked her head down more to see a yellow-shirted employee with his arms crossed and tapping his foot.

Lucy bolted straight up, Natsu's arms falling loosely around her waist and lap. From his vantage point, he could see the rosy blush starting to inch its way up her neck. She was stuttering out apologies and hitting him, trying to get him to 'sit up, get up, move, idiot!' and it was just so cute. He rose to a seated position and placed himself between his embarrassed Luce and the employee. Baring a grin, he spoke.

"We'll take this one."

The employee may have scoffed and stalked off, but Lucy's mouth was still opening and closing, no sound coming out. The redness of her neck now dusted her cheeks. Natsu stood and pulled Lucy to her feet, ducking down to kiss her just on the corner of her mouth. Her flush deepened just a little, scarily close to the color of his hair when he got out of the shower, so he just grabbed her hand and firmly entwined their fingers. Pushing the cart with his free hand, he tugged her along.

"C'mon, Luce, I gotta show you our living room." He caught her looking at their hands and when she looked back up, he smiled. "It's always more fun when we're together, right?"

The smile she gave him back was every bit as bright as he'd hoped it would be and he felt the urge to kiss her again.

"Okay, now, where's the living room section, again?"

"You idiot."


	2. Welcome Home

Prompt is at the bottom. Fluff warning. Enjoy!

* * *

Moving furniture was hard, Lucy thought, walking into the still very empty bedroom of her and Natsu's new apartment. She'd just finished setting up the most important things in the bathroom, namely the shower curtain and all their toiletries, and taken the very first shower in their new home. She was very thankful that they'd just ordered pizza so she hadn't had to unload anything from the kitchen except a pair of cups. They'd sat on their dining room floor eating the pizza straight out of the box like the heathens they were.

They'd managed to set up the varied boxes from his old apartment and hers in the rooms they belonged in, but the simple process of carrying all of it up two flights of stairs and then trying to figure out what her boyfriend's chicken scratch on the side of the boxes was tough work. It really didn't help that when she'd peeked inside one, the contents had not at all matched what he'd written on the cardboard.

Lucy scrounged through the backpack Natsu had thrown to the side of the room when they'd first arrived and came up with a soft red t-shirt. She slipped it over her head tiredly and flopped down onto their 'bed' for the evening. It felt a little under-inflated. She laid there for a few minutes, staring at the darkened ceiling, watching the ceiling fan whir. Her legs prickled at the air, having opted to forgo sleep pants and stuck to just her underwear now that it was summer.

Still, the current in the room raised a few goosebumps and Lucy vaguely registered that she hadn't grabbed the blanket she had purposefully laid out on the pillows stacked just a foot away from the bed earlier. Brown eyes slipped shut as her breathing slowed and she wondered when Natsu would get back from the truck rental place.

* * *

Natsu heaved a sigh, chucking the keys onto the counter. He ruffled his hair and blinked blearily. Reaching for one of the two cups in the sink, he filled it with water from the tap and downed it. The blue light coming from the oven informed him it was nearly 11 pm. This wasn't that late for him on a normal day, but today had been anything but normal.

He and Lucy had moved everything they owned out of their respective apartments, into a big truck, and then up two flights of stairs. He'd done a lot of the heavy lifting and of course, that stupid stripper and the piercing freak had been conveniently unavailable. He didn't even bother asking their friend Erza who, while physically very tough and strong due to her job as a personal trainer slash kickboxing instructor, very much considered herself a lady and would have just ordered him and Lucy around. Lucy, who'd been brought up as a lady, had put more of her elbow grease towards figuring out where things should go.

He was fine with that, since he didn't really get her whole feng shui thing. If he didn't like the way something looked, he could always just move it later when he wasn't so tired.

Placing the cup back in the sink, he bypassed the door to the bedroom and walked through the living room to get to the other bathroom door. The bathroom was rather generous in size with a full Roman bath that Natsu would have loved to use, had he not feared he would drown by falling asleep. As it was, he saw that Lucy had laid out his soap and shampoo as well as a towel and some clean boxers. Breathing a sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to hunt for any of that, he stepped into the shower and turned the water up hot.

When he exited, the large mirror was covered in a layer of steam. Underwear secured to his waist, he paused in toweling his head when something else caught his attention. A little toothbrush holder was next to the sink, holding one purple brush and one red one.

A happy little fuzzy feeling bubbled in his stomach. He knew it was silly, especially since he'd been keeping a toothbrush at Lucy's for a long time now, but the fact that the little red brush was now his _only_ toothbrush really tickled his fancy. There was no twin waiting in his apartment because now he only needed one for _their _apartment.

Lucy's used towel was already hung up over the towel rack, so Natsu slung his over the shower curtain rod. He ran his fingers through his damp hair a few times before brushing his teeth and turning off the light. He let his eyes adjust before walking through the connecting door between the bathroom and the bedroom.

His eyes landed instantly on Lucy, curled up on the right side of the air mattress. Something tugged at his brain about the image, but he ignored it, padding into the room and trying to softly lie on the side of the inflated bed.

Unfortunately, he was more exhausted than he realized and his muscles gave out as he tried to slowly lower himself. His resulting plop onto the mattress was heavy and uncoordinated. A little 'eep!' and some motion out of the corner of his eye caught his attention before his body was jostled by another body hitting the mattress.

That body groaned and rolled over, laying over his arm. A hand semi-slapped him during the commotion as the series of soft curves adjusted around his side when he pulled his arm sluggishly from underneath.

"N'tsu?" Lucy's voice was rough and groggy. His arm pillowed her head as she slowly tilted up to look at him through sleepy eyes.

"Yeah, Luce." He turned onto his side to face her, free arm slinging over her waist to slip a hand under what was surely his shirt. She hummed and slung a leg over his thigh and he felt some goosebumps raise at her cool skin. "Ugh, cold…"

She murmured something incoherent and he retracted his hand from the mild warmth of her back. His hand groped in the dark until it landed on something soft and cottony. Fisting the material, he pulled and tried to lay the folded blanket out on top of them. He only managed to set it haphazardly on their legs before giving up.

Re-tucking himself around Lucy, he felt her press her lips thankfully on the skin between his bicep and shoulder where she could reach.

"Welcome home, Natsu," she whispered as she burrowed into the hollow between his shoulder and neck. A smile quirked his lips up as he pressed his face into her hair.

He managed to mutter, "I'm home," before sleep claimed them both.

* * *

**Prompt**: Imagine your OTP having to share an air mattress for the night. Person A is already in bed and comfortable, and person B, very tired from the day, flops down on the other side, thus launching A into the air.


	3. The Notepad

Prompt: OTP is watching a chick flick. B makes smart ass comments throughout the movie, much to A's annoyance. At the end of the movie, B is crying because the ending is either very sad or very happy/beautiful.

Yes, it's bittersweet because as you might guess, I picked The Notebook. I guess there's spoilers if you haven't seen the movie yet, though it was released in 2004... Obviously, I don't own The Notebook or any of the lines derived from it. Enjoy!

zabeth

* * *

"No movie with two people kissing in the rain on the cover is ever good, Lucy."

Lucy huffs and slips the disc into the slot. She turns to see Natsu placing a bowl of popcorn on their glass coffee table and flop into the comfy blue cushions of their couch. He eyes the DVD box with distain, yet when she circles the table he still reaches a hand up and pulls her down onto his lap.

Tonight was her choice for movie night. She'd sat through some low budget kung fu movie last weekend (though she begrudgingly admitted it was funnier than she expected), so it was her turn. Fair's fair. Natsu would _endure_ this chick flick for her.

"It honestly isn't a bad movie, Natsu," she says as she reaches to her side to get some popcorn. "You might even cry."

"Pah! Like some chick flick could make me cry. What could be so moving about a notepad?" He leans forward into her as he grabs the remote off the table. Lucy chews thoughtfully on the salty snack before snagging the tissue box off the side table. She sits it next to the popcorn bowl as she slides off Natsu's lap and onto the couch.

Well, this movie always makes _her _cry.

Natsu's arm is instantly slung over her shoulder as she pulls her legs up to the side. He presses play with his other hand as her fingers tangle with the one wrapped around her.

"Oh god, he isn't going to just read the whole time, right? Who are these people?"

Lucy keeps quiet. If she wants any hope that Natsu would like this movie and maybe feel some of the tragic romance it contained, she could not give anything away. Despite this, her eyes prickle with the knowledge of what would happen.

"Love at first sight, Luce. This is so cliché… Of course, she's pretty and he's covered in dirt."

Lucy rolls her eyes. Most chick flicks do contain clichés, but this one had a twist.

"Yes, I'm Annie and I enjoy moonlit walks with men I don't want to date."

She hit him at that, hissing that the character's name was Allie, not Annie.

"Are you sure this isn't the prequel to that musical movie with the car? What was it… Chitty Chitty Bang Bang?"

Her eye twitches because he's thinking about _Grease_ and the catchy song "Summer Lovin'" instead of focusing on the movie in front of him.

"Ah what a cockblock! Who sends the police out after their own kid?"

Lucy lets that one go since he was right. He probably just wanted to see Allie's character get naked, though.

"Hey, Lucy, isn't that what your dad told you about me? This movie is so wrong; your dad's words never stopped you from dating _me_."

She sighs again, because he's still right- at least the part about her father anyway- but pinches his leg and reminds him that Allie isn't her.

"Of course, she doesn't get to say goodbye… how freaking convenient…"

He mutters this one and Lucy notices he got a little quiet after that. During the war scenes, his arm sneaks behind her back and his hand wraps around her hip.

Her tears started falling right around Noah's first letters to Allie and the tissue box is in her lap. Rumpled tissues sit in the empty popcorn bowl as Allie meets the handsome lawyer.

When Allie sees Noah's face when Lon asks for her hand in marriage, the hand on Lucy's hip tightens.

Natsu doesn't say anything until Allie meets Noah in person again, but there's no context for his interjection.

"C'mon…"

When the movie suddenly shifts back to the 'present day', Lucy watches Natsu's face as he connects the dots. His eyes widen and his pupils constrict and she hears a small 'oh' fall from his lips. Duke insists on staying with Allie and the film falls back in time again.

Natsu is silent during the 'stupid rain kiss' and as the on-screen couple frantically disrobe in the house, he reaches over and pulls Lucy's legs over his. She looks up at him and gets only a glimpse of his dark eyes before he presses one firm, chaste kiss on her mouth. When they break eye contact, he clamps a hand around her knee and returns to watching.

As the love triangle deepens, Lucy is having trouble concentrating. Natsu's fingers are absent-mindedly trailing behind her knee cap and it is all she can do to not shiver as she grabs a fistful of his jacket. His attention is solely on the film now as Lon confronts Allie. Lucy tucks her head into the juncture of his neck and jaw, facing the screen again.

Natsu's head slips to the side and leans on hers as Allie remembers who she chose. Lucy is in tears again as Allie's note to Noah is revealed. _Read this to me, and I'll come back to you._ She's clutching Natsu now, tissues all but forgotten as Allie relapses and is sedated. Natsu in turn curls around her, her knees falling to his chest as he props his bare feet on the edge of the coffee table. He's rubbing her back as Noah/Duke breaks down and is rushed to the hospital.

Lucy vaguely hears the last scene where Allie and Noah have passed peacefully in their sleep, hands clutched together. The credits are rolling as Natsu shifts them so he's lying on his side with her on her back. Lucy's legs are tossed over his bent ones and his arms are wrapped tightly around her waist. It's only when he draws in a shaky breath right above her ear that Lucy realizes he's crying.

"Natsu?" She reaches up and cards her fingers through his hair. "Are you really crying?"

"It's… just so…" he squeezes her and she struggles to shift onto her side, slipping one leg between his, the other still on top. She folds her hands back into his hair soothingly. His face is a mess, red and streaked with tears. "It's so sad, Luce."

It makes her feel a little bad that she made him watch it, but she and never expected him to feel so strongly about The Notebook. But she thinks she knows why it struck a chord in him as she thinks of her father and his.

Lightly, she reaches up and kisses him on the lips.

"I'm never going to leave you, Natsu." Another kiss and she wipes at his face with one hand. "I'm not leaving. It's you and me… every day."

He gives a small wet chuckle at that, recognizing it from the movie they'd just endured. Her hands are soft on his face and Natsu cups the back of her neck. He can't remember any of the lines from the movie right now as he looks into her darkened whiskey eyes, her hair lit up from behind by the scrolling credits.

He kisses her then, because she's his best friend, because she's his girl, and because he doesn't know which part he likes better. When they break apart laughing softly at their overly emotional selves, he just knows that he wants her- all of her- forever.


	4. Lemonade

Lucy looked at the blue cat clock on the kitchen wall. The tail swept side to side as the eyes shiftily glanced from one end of the room to the other in time with the second hand. Natsu would be back soon.

She had gotten out of the office earlier than usual, having Levy to thank for taking up some extra articles that the two of them were covering for their senior Jason. She adored being able to write for the magazine as the hours, though long, were relatively flexible when she needed them to be. Well, as long as there wasn't a deadline coming up.

So with her spare time, she had decided to sneak home without telling Natsu and get started on dinner. Tonight would have usually been his night to cook, as he didn't have work, but rather coached at the local youth sports club. He had been volunteering there since he'd gotten out of high school and Lucy had watched him coach all through college and beyond. He was excellent with kids and the thought always brought a secret smile to her face.

Not that he'd proposed or anything, she thought, sighing as she reached for the carefully prepared tray of Cajun marinated chicken breasts and potatoes she had wrapped in foil and stuck a nail through. Shoving the metal platter into the hot oven, she pushed the thoughts out of her head. She was happy with their relationship, but Levy had confided in her that she'd found a ring her long-time boyfriend had stashed in his toolbox and it was planting strange ideas in Lucy's head. She set the timer and looked at the clock. She still had another 30 minutes before he arrived.

Rooting through the refrigerator, she found some lemons. She snatched the jar of sugar from next to the range and a juicer. From under the sink, she pulled a nice glass pitcher that she had gotten on a whim at a yard sale and set about making some lemonade.

* * *

Natsu ran a dirty hand through his pink locks, ruffling them to catch the light summer breeze on his scalp. His tanned skin felt a little warm, even for him who was accustomed to heat, and he wondered if he might have gotten sunburn for the first time ever. Lucy always warned him about it, but she was fair, both in skin and hair color. That girl could get a sunburn in November.

Regardless, he had spent even more time outside than was normal for a day of volunteering. Some of his favorite sports club members had been there today and they had wanted to play nearly every waking minute. Romeo had even challenged him to a one-on-one game of basketball. Now that the kid was in high school and growing like a weed, Natsu had had a little more difficulty in suppressing the boy in shooty-hoops.

Wendy and Chelia had been there as well, and they, along with various other youth group members had requested games of ultimate Frisbee, soccer, and even flag football. Natsu didn't have a problem with any of these, but he hated to think he was starting to feel his age… he was only 24 and these kids were running him into the ground!

His hand fell to his side and he released a loud groan with his face turned to the sky.

It was his turn to make dinner tonight. He felt so tired that he could only hope that Lucy would be okay with having pizza delivered or something.

He glared banefully at the stairs to his and Lucy's apartment. His watch told him it was a little before the time he normally got home and he wondered if he had enough to take a shower, order pizza, and have it arrive all before Lucy got home. He took a breath and sprinted up the stairs trying to use up his last bit of energy. In his hazy mental state, he practically slammed the door and the loud crash against the wall made him wince.

There was a loud crash and a yelp coming from the direction of the kitchen that had his head whipping around. The last surge of adrenaline in his veins widened his eyes and narrowed his pupils as he sought the source of the noise. There was some more noises coming from the kitchenette that sounded like someone mumbling to themselves. He carefully shut the door and with one hand curled into a first, he crept to the kitchen.

The sight he was greeted with instantly relaxed his fist and his posture. Lucy was standing in the center of the tile floor, barefoot and on her tiptoes. The white tiles were slick with a yellowish liquid and sprayed with broken glass. That explains the noises then, he thought. He'd find out later why she was home early, he was sure.

Lucy looked up at him from over her shoulder. "Natsu! You're early!"

She made to take a step forward, but Natsu quickly crossed the room to keep her unprotected soles off the glass-covered minefield. She yelped as he lifted her nearly off her feet and he caught sight of the oven timer clicking down; the aroma of spicy meat greeted his nostrils happily.

Lucy's hands were pressed into his shoulders as he brought her up to eye level. Her face was a little red and pouty as she mumbled out a 'surprise!' He grinned and leaned in towards her, her eyes crossing trying to focus on his face.

"Thank you, Luce." He moved to close the rest of the space between them and just as Lucy's eyes slid shut, he jostled her in his hold and threw her over a shoulder in a fireman's hold.

"Eh?! Natsu! What are you doing?!" Her sudden reorientation caused her to grab onto his lower back. "Ugh, you reek!" Nastsu just shrugged, shifted her again so he could hold her thighs with one arm and reach out with the other to put the oven on warm.

He hauled her bodily to their bathroom, kicking off his sneakers before fully exiting the kitchen. They could clear this mess in less than ten minutes, but he still wanted to clean up first. Dinner would now be ready in 45 minutes. Just enough time for him to take a shower and for Lucy to get the sticky lemonade off her feet and calves.

Well, if they shared their shower time.

* * *

**Prompt**: Imagine that A drops something and shatters glass all over the place while they're barefoot and so are stuck in the center of a field of glass shards. Enter B, wearing shoes, to carry A to safety, care for their feet and clean up the mess.

**A/N:** Ah that made me feel a little better. My grad class is draining me of my free will and motivation to do anything. But I did promise a new chapter of this. Sorry to all who didn't get the Notebook references in the past chapter! I have only seen it maybe twice, but it is pretty moving I guess. I'm sure that Lucy and Natsu will be doing another cute movie night in here at some point. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Love, zabeth

PS. If you have prompts that fall into the category of 'this could happen any day to anyone/any couple,' feel free to send them my way. I'm open to trying new prompts, though I can't promise to get to them all.


	5. Blue and Pink

This one was prompted by freakyFangirl13! Thanks for your review and prompt. It's a little short and I'm not sure it matches so well, as you'll see we (myself, Lucy, and Natsu) all got distracted by various things…

I'll write another soon, now that I'm done with the semester and all I have to worry about is work. There's some art (read: sketch) I did for the last chapter up on my tumblr (same account name). Feel free to submit more prompts!  
Love, zabeth

**Prompt:** It's the middle of the night and both people are awake. Person B starts to ask all sorts of stupid questions until finally person A smacks them with a pillow.

* * *

"Hey Natsu?"

"..mmm?" Natsu hummed, not really wanting to open his eyes. He'd been on call that day and while there hadn't been any incidents, sitting idly and listening to the radio scanner made him unbearably sleepy. Lucy's workday had been just as long, but…

"What do you think about getting a cat?"

…he probably shouldn't have let her drink that cappuccino after dinner.

"Wha?"

He creaked an eye open when the bed shifted under him. Glancing towards her, he saw that Lucy was curling up on her side, looking at him with wide eyes. Her fingers were starting to lace together in a way reminiscent of someone begging or praying.

"I said, what do you think about getting a cat?" Her tone was very mugh awake and fit right in with the small pout on her lips. Natsu sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Never thought about it before, to be honest."

"What if… what if it was a _blue_ cat? Could we get it then?"

This made him open his eyes wide in confusion. Blue? A blue cat? What in the…

"Luce, why would you get a blue cat? Do blue cats even exist?"

He turned his head to see that pout again.

"Well, why shouldn't they? Levy and Juvia have blue hair." She shuffled closer to press her chin into his shoulder.

"Levy dyes her hair. You know that, Luce; you're the one helping her bleach it every month before she dyes it again," he mumbled turning eyes back towards the slowly rotating ceiling fan. He felt the puff of indignant air hit his shoulder and neck before she even moved.

Suddenly, Lucy propped herself up, leaning over him a little and blocking his view of the spinning blades above them. Her hair was falling off her shoulders, tickling his chest, and her fingers were digging into the sheets slightly underneath his arm. The way she leaned and fully extended her arms, with elbows locked, gave him a great view of her breast pushed together in the gapping neckline of one of his shirts. He could feel some of the exhaustion of his day being pushed down by other more pressing states of being.

All of this was completely distracting him from the words forming on her mouth. His eyes flicked up to see them stop moving and suddenly curl into a sly grin.

"Well, _your_ hair is _pink_ and I _know _it isn't dyed at all." That grin was as downright vicious as it was victorious, her head tilting back to look down at him through lowered lashes and catching her lower lip between her teeth. "After all, the curtains match-"

Natsu didn't let her finish that sentence, his face blooming just as pink as his hair. The thwump of the pillow hit her gently, but was shocking enough that she tipped over onto her spot next to him letting out a small squeak of indignation. He didn't need to be reminded that she'd giggled, actually _giggled_, the first time she'd gotten a good look at him in the buff.

It wasn't his fault that he had naturally pink hair!

Lucy had dissolved into a fit of giggles again next to him as his face screwed up in a half-grimace half-pout, probably reminded of what he didn't want to remember. As swiftly as his still tired self could, whacked her with the pillow again (gently) then turned on his side and pulled her into an embrace. He purposefully pressed her face against his shoulder and neck to smother the last of her giggle fit. His voice rumbled through his chest and into hers.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

Lucy stifled one more titter and tried to suppress the silly smile on her face. Wriggling around to secure her arms around his torso and a leg through his, she felt him pull her closer and relax as he easily drifted off. She was still quite awake, but let her mind continue to run instead of her mouth. Eyes closed she began to imagine going to the animal shelter.

There had to be a blue one. She wouldn't settle for anything that wasn't as unique and interesting as her Natsu.


	6. Baking Bad

Prompt at the bottom!

* * *

Natsu was up early for a Sunday. This was his day to sleep in and laze about the apartment, watching kids' cartoons and eating cereal straight out of the box in his sweats. Why? Because Sunday was the day that Lucy went to her early morning hot yoga class.

So the fact that he was awake at 8 am was rather appalling. He figured that in her bid to silently creep out of bed like she always tried (and failed) to do, she had accidentally brushed against the curtains that normally kept their room blessedly dark until at least 10. This resulted in Natsu not only waking up in that half-aware state he always did whenever Lucy was no longer ensconced by his arms and legs. Whether it was because she had to get up for work, for yoga, or just to pee, he could never sleep through that hazy bereft feeling.

That accidental adjustment of their blackout curtain had let a beam of bright light hit him square in the eye precisely at 7:45.

It had been roughly an hour since Lucy left and he tried so very hard to go back to sleep, but it escaped him. He had hoped that if he went back to sleep, he'd wake up to Lucy crawling back into bed to cuddle. She always wanted to cuddle after yoga- a mix of the lactic acid buildup in her muscles and the peacefulness of the routines, she said. He didn't care as long as he got to hold her.

Well, since he was awake, and he was most definitely bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as Natsu could be for a Sunday at 8 am, he might as well make himself useful.

Padding into the kitchen, he opened the pantry door and took stock of the available items. Lucy normally came back around 9… maybe he should make her breakfast? He eyed the box of cocoa puffs longingly before reaching in and grabbing the glass jar of flour instead.

If he was going to make breakfast, he might as well make the best breakfast ever!

"Man, I'm all fired up..!" Natsu mumbled to no one in particular. Taking a look at the book Lucy had received from her childhood caretaker, Ms. Suppetto, he found the recipe for chocolate chip muffins. Hey, he was entitled to chocolate somehow.

Measuring out the dry ingredients wasn't that hard. He heard a buzz coming from the bedroom and went to retrieve his cell phone. Natsu's mouth twitched to the side in annoyance. The text he received wasn't from Lucy, but from Gray, calling him an asshole and inviting him and Lucy over for a movie marathon all in the same breath. Or was it same set of keystrokes?

Natsu hastily typed out an affirmative reply, walking back into the kitchen. Setting the phone aside, the oven beeped that it was ready. He looked down at the metal bowl, the heaping mound of white powder sitting patiently.

Err…. Had he already added the baking soda?

Sticking a finger into the bowl and licking it did not help at all. The baking soda and salt were the last part of the mix, so he decided to just go with his gut and put the last two ingredients in. The salt poured out faster than he was expecting and some extra slipped over the spoon and into the bowl.

"Shit!"

Humming nervously to himself, Natsu decided to just add in more chocolate chips than the recipe called for to make up for it. That was how it worked right? Besides, if it was all chocolate, who could tell? Stirring in the liquid portion that he was glad to have already completed, he divvied up the batter into the brightly colored silicon cups on the tray and stuffed them in the oven. Timer set to 11 minutes, he opened the fridge to get a glass of milk.

At 8:51 am, Natsu pulled the tray out of the oven with his red dragon printed oven mitt.

At 8:53 am, Natsu took a bite of a muffin that both smelled and looked delicious.

Just seconds after that bite, Natsu turned and spit the mushed muffin bits out into the sink.

_NO_ amount of chocolate could cover that up.

He looked forlornly at the partially violated muffin before throwing it into the bin. Rinsing the sink out, he stared at the tray. Those beautiful aromatic muffins were making him salivate and his stomach turn all at the same time.

The clinking of a key in a lock had him peeking over the counter towards the front door as Lucy came in. Normally he wasn't awake at this hour, so she hadn't announced her return like she did after work or returning from a girl's night out. He turned back to the muffins as he heard her mat land on the living room carpet with a dull thunk. What a surprise it would be for her to see him up and about.

And speaking of surprises… Natsu's mouth spread into a Cheshire cat grin.

"What is that smell? Hmmm, ah! Natsu, what are you doing up?" Lucy stretched as she walked over to the kitchen. Setting her water bottle in the sink, she slid up to him as he leaned back against the counter. Her fingers danced up his chest to press her palm on a pectoral, just below the collar bone. "Did you make breakfast?"

Her tone had dropped in pitch just that little bit, and Natsu's suppressed smirk of mischief took on new life as a grin of pleasure. His eyes danced with mirth as he looked down at his girlfriend, her hair a little frizzy and starting to fall out of the precarious and slightly ridiculous looking bun that sat atop her head.

"Yeah, sure did. Chocolate chip muffins."

"Are they any good?" Her eyes shifted between him and the muffins, warily. Damn, something must've tipped her off.

"You can smell them, right? How could they not be good when they smell like that?" Oh, he was pushing it…

"Hmmm… did you even try it yet?" At this, he internally grinned in victory. He pointed to the empty tin.

"Yup, it was really good."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, but finally seemed to relent. She picked up one of the still warm muffins and removed the tin. Natsu grabbed the bag of chocolate chips and snuck a few in his mouth while she wasn't looking. He could still sort of taste the muffin and it was not fun. He gave her a grin as she gave him one last look; she was probably trying to figure out if this was a prank or not. Natsu gave nothing away under his simple grin, knowing that she'd find out soon enough.

Lucy took a bite. Lucy paused. Then Lucy shoved him out of the way to spit the muffin out into the sink. As she coughed and made all sorts of gagging noises, Natsu couldn't hold it in anymore, guffawing so hard he had to clutch the counter top. Her face was priceless!

"Rrrrrghh… Natsu!"

Through his tears of joy, he saw a familiar pair of socked feet pause in front of his own. Suddenly, he was jerked up by his t-shirt and his laughter cut off. His startled gasp attempted to take in much needed air he'd been missing from his giggling spree, but the only thing that entered his mouth was Lucy's tongue. The appendage moved expertly through his mouth, sweeping up the remnants of the chocolate chips he'd snacked on to rid himself of the taste of the muffins from hell.

His nostrils flared as he tried to bring in some oxygen, but Lucy was making it very difficult to concentrate on even something that should be involuntary. When she finally pulled away, he was light-headed and flushed. She still had a hold on his shirt as he looked down to see that tongue slip out to lick her lips. He must've been staring at her blankly, because she pouted a little too innocently, fluttering her lashes.

"What? I _had_ to get that taste out of my mouth."

Much later, after they'd thrown the muffins away and had eaten cocoa puffs out of the box, watching Johnny Bravo and Katie Kaboom, she told him in no uncertain terms:

"Don't ever try to make breakfast on your own again."

* * *

**Prompt**: Imagine A tries to make muffins. They look and smell delicious, but A put too much baking soda and salt in them. A's sad it turns out so awful, so they decide to five it to B as a prank. B is overjoyed that A made them muffins. After eating some of a muffin, they immediately spit it out because it tastes salty and awful. A laughs at them then B immediately grabs A and kisses them to get rid of the taste of the muffins.

**A/N**: Ah, that was a long one considering the prompt material! Hehehe everything has to do with beds, food, and kissing with these two… Hope you enjoyed! Submit prompts if you like.

Love, zabeth

PS. About writing smut… *blushes* I don't think I can without my head spontaneously combusting. But I'll give you guys all the steamy T-rated stuff you can handle!


	7. Tarzan

I'm back! Okay, just so you know, I didn't *mean* to take that much time 'off', but then I got into Soul Eater. I read the manga series twice (or more) and watched the anime in its entirety. Then I got all these drawing feels and I had to draw a lot of NaLu and SoMa. So yeah… you can check that I'm not lying on my tumblr…

Anyway! Prompt time: Imagine your OTP marathoning animated Disney movies while trying to figure out what Disney couple represents them best. May or may not be looking for cosplay inspiration.

This one is a little rusty/drabble-y, but I'm blaming my mini-hiatus and the addition of extra couples… ;) I'll get back in the groove soon, I hope.

I'm working on the final(?) installment of Light of the Stars as well, so look out for that soon.

Love, zabeth

* * *

"Okay! Next VHS is… The Little Mermaid!" Lucy crowed, holding up the tape like it was the prize for winning a marathon. Well, it might as well be. Lucy was in the middle of a Disney movie marathon that Juvia, Levy and herself had planned.

"Oh this is Juvia's favorite!" Juvia clasped her hands together in joy, turning to Gray whose outstretched legs she sat between. "It reminds Juvia of how she first felt when she met Gray!"

Gray huffed and turned away as Natsu and Gajeel snickered. "You were never mute, Juvia."

"Juvia feels like she could melt into a puddle when Gray says her name."

After pressing play, Lucy scrambled back over the scattered cushions on Gray's living room floor to curl into Natsu's open arms. "I think the only similarity is that you met on a beach and later Juvia had to fight for your attention."

Juvia's expression grew dark and she started mumbling about 'love rivals'. Natsu laughed even harder.

"Does that make Gajeel Ursula then? Since he's the one that helped Juvia out?" he guffawed.

Gajeel shot him a dirty look. "Well, at least I ain't some uncultured Wildman. Bunny girl, seriously, what do you see in this idiot?"

"Who you callin' a wild—"

"Hey he's my wild man!"

"Maybe Tarzan and Jane is a good comparison, after all, Lu?" Levy slid a sly smile on, looking at the pink and blonde couple with twinkling eyes. Lucy's face filled with red as the cartoon fish began singing a reggae tune.

"How Lucy's Natsu looks in a loin cloth aside—" Gray choked on his spit as the words left Juvia's mouth "—perhaps Tarzan and Jane or even Belle and Adam may be suited to Levy and Gajeel?"

Lucy's blush had escalated and slipped right down her neck, short circuiting her brain.

"That works! Levy likes books and Gajeel is one ugly bastard!"

"Hey, watch your mouth, ya damn pyro!"


End file.
